


Sam's big back

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Other, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Suddenly he didn't think about it anymore, as he almost slipped into a deep sleep, slow as the waves of a tide.





	Sam's big back

Sam's big back

Ok, it wasn't a great idea.  
Really.  
After all, however, it's not his fault and he couldn't do anything about it, if after a grueling monster hunt, it started raining from the end.  
He had even dismissed his younger brother Sam's idea of spending the night in a car and maybe looking for a motel the next day calmly.  
Thus the prodigal Dean Winchester had succeeded in driving heroically to a shabby motel.  
The final blow was to find out that all the rooms were occupied, except for a double room. Fantastic.  
Cold and tired, the two Winchesters had taken the room. Signed with the usual false name, paid under the bored gaze of a young man full of piercings.  
"At least don't occupy my space, okay?"  
Dean had raised his eyes to the sky: sometimes Sam, could break the balls more than a ninety-year-old mother-in-law on the fact of not invading the space of others (or maybe he was taking a revenge, on the fact that he never gave him a listen?).  
"As you want"  
"I only asked you that"  
"God! You're worse than ... bah! "  
The rain beat violently on the windows and made the branches of the mimosa tree shake.  
"'Night"  
"'Night and remember"  
"Close that beak," Dean said.  
"Chiudil ..."  
Sam didn't have time to finish the sentence that fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
And he started snoring.  
Dean sank his head deeper into the pillow when thunder fell.  
He listened to his heart rate a little faster than usual.  
When Sam was smaller and he was afraid of a storm or Dad didn't come back from his hunting tours, he would slip into his bed.  
He didn't say anything, he just opened his eyes and felt his brother's back touch his or sometimes he rested his forehead and stayed that way until morning.  
Then, as time went on and growing, childhood fears disappeared, Dean didn't. He hated thunderstorms, for no particular reason.  
Sam stirred in his sleep, distracting him from his thoughts. He also shifted, making the mattress sway.  
And it was then that Dean found himself with his back against his brother's.  
The major took advantage of it to take back a small revenge of a long time ago: he curled up against it like a cat on a ball of wool, with his forehead hidden against a shoulder blade of Sam.  
It gave off a pleasant warmth, almost like ... he could not identify it. Maybe something long ago.  
Sam's big back, Dean thought ironically.  
Suddenly he didn't think about it anymore, as he almost slipped into a deep sleep, slow as the waves of a tide.


End file.
